


Basket Case

by RemsyCanterville



Series: ¡Uno...Dos...Tré! [6]
Category: Green Day
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bandom - Freeform, Billie is a gay mess, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Green Gay, Green day suck dicks, I Tried, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mike and Tré are good boyfriends, Moriré ignorada porque el fandom está muerto x6, Multi, Panic Attacks, Poor Billie, References to Depression, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet, Yo no me dooy por veencidooo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: Billie vuelve a sufrir un ataque, pero ésta vez sus novios están para él.





	Basket Case

Billie se removió entre las sábanas y se ocultó. Estaba temblando. Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y trató de controlar su agitada respiración.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_

No funcionaba como antes. Cerró los ojos, el aire aún no llegaba como debía a sus pulmones.

_Cinco, seis, siete…_

Tosió un poco. Apretó la mandíbula. Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba siendo ridículo, que estaba sobreactuando. Ahogó un grito de frustración contra la almohada, aunque no pudo silenciarlo del todo. Aún era temprano, de hecho ni siquiera eran aún las diez de la noche.

Unos pasos se escucharon desde el corredor y Billie gruñó. Luego, sólo sintió un beso en la mejilla y una cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—¿Estás bien, amor?— él negó. Tré acarició su mejilla, Mike se alejó un poco para darle su espacio—¿Pasó algo?— Billie no respondió, pero continuó temblando.

—No hace falta que digas nada. Está bien, pequeño— le dio otro beso en la mejilla. Ambos lo rodearon en un cálido abrazo. Billie dejó que los pequeños sollozos se escaparan de su garganta. 

—¿Por qué me siguen queriendo? Soy un idiota, estoy roto— se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—Soy un puto caso perdido.

—No es cierto— contestó Tré—Eres el amor de mi vida.

—De nuestras vidas— le corrigió Mike. Billie rió por lo bajo y se sonrojó un poco. No estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto. Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a tener una relación duradera (mucho menos una tan peculiar), Todas las personas con las que salió terminaban apartándose de él en menos de tres meses. Nunca pensó realmente en tener una relación verdadera con alguien… hasta que llegaron ellos. El amor sonaba como algo lejano, algo abstracto que sólo existía en los cuentos de hadas. Ahora se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, que sólo tenía que cambiar un poco su visión del mundo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y sonrió.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

—Gracias— dijo con sinceridad—Y lo lamento.

—No hay de qué. ¿Quieren ver alguna película?

Mike y Tré eran un pedazo de esperanza en medio de una tormenta caótica de depresión y ansiedad. Sólo esperaba no ahuyentarlos con el tiempo y con su maldita personalidad de la que incluso él mismo estaba harto. Cerró los ojos. Su mente era su peor enemigo.

—¿El club de la pelea?— preguntó Billie, esta vez más animado. Mike lo tomó del rostro y le plantó y largo beso en los labios, él se dejó llevar, esta vez sin preguntarse cuánto tiempo tardaría en arruinar la relación que tenían, esta vez sin sentirse enfermo por la presión de un futuro ausente.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, las cosas no estaban del todo mal con él.


End file.
